1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for providing automated quality-of-service (‘QoS’) for virtual machine migration across a shared data center network.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern data centers can include many virtual machines that execute on physical machines. Migrating a particular virtual machine from one physical machine to another physical machine, however, are considered expensive operations because of the additional network traffic that is generated, which can impact the network performance of other applications in the data center. Furthermore, such operations are also expensive because of the downtime that applications running on the virtual machine may experience.